Humeurs Félines
by Llyza
Summary: Un chat? De mignonnes oreilles qu'on a envie de caresser, des poils soyeux qui viennent nous chatouiller quand il veut un peu d'affection... Mais quel rapport avec Ichigo et Orihime? Pairing : Ichihime
1. hein?

_L'idée m'est venue en lisant un Ichihime en anglais (Little Neko, I Love You). De plus, depuis qu'une chatte sauvage a fait des petits dans mon jardin, j'aime encore plus les chats. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir les caresser à cause de mes allergies…_

* * *

**…hein ?**

* * *

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ce matin-là, on put entendre le cri de l'adolescent traumatisé alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

Les voisins ne s'inquiétaient en aucune façon. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire d'entre le jeune délinquant d'à côté hurler au réveil. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir le père de ce garçon voler par une fenêtre pour aller s'écraser sur le sol sans cérémonie. Ainsi était le quotidien que la famille Kurosaki offrait à leur quartier.

Cependant, le chef de famille assistant à un congrès bien loin de son doux foyer, quelle pouvait bien être le problème ? Cette fois, le coupable était le miroir de sa salle de bain. Plus précisément, ce qu'il reflétait.

'_Mais… Mais qu'es-…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?'_

En effet, à cet instant, Ichigo pouvait observer que ses oreilles étaient désormais plus grandes, recouvertes d'un duvet de la même teinte orangée que ses cheveux, et qu'elles bougeaient ! En y regardant de plus près, elle ressemblaient étrangement aux oreilles d'un chat…

« Un chat ? » se répéta-t-il à haute voix.

Deux noms lui vinrent directement à l'esprit : Yoruichi et Urahara. Il n'avait jamais demandé à la femme qui l'avait aidé à atteindre le Bankai comment elle en était arrivée à pouvoir se transformer en chat. Peut-être qu'Urahara voulait voir si c'était possible pour un humain et qu'il lui avait administré un de ses bonbons suspects à son insu.

Ichigo sentait déjà son sang battre dans ses tempes, énervé, et décida de s'habiller en vitesse pour foncer chez ce scientifique de malheur. Mais il fut interrompu au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre.

« Onii-chan ! Tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! » cria la voix aigüe de sa petite sœur.

L'école… Il valait mieux qu'il y aille quand même… Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis par son absence. Et une personne en particulier… Heureusement pour lui, il faisait encore assez froid en ce début de printemps. Il pouvait s'emmitoufler dans un bonnet et une écharpe en prétextant un mauvais rhume.

Alors, Kurosaki Ichigo, 16 ans, shinigami remplaçant, terreur des Hollows, se retrouva sur la route de son lycée en prenant bien soin de camoufler ses appendices félins sous son couvre-chef en laine noire.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Son entrée en classe se fit sans encombre. Enfin presque. En le voyant ainsi, bien à l'abri sous ses diverses couches vestimentaires avec une mine renfrognée, une jeune fille à la chevelure longue et soyeuse écarquilla ses grands yeux gris avant de s'avancer vers le nouveau venu :

« Ohayo Kurosaki-kun. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

« O…Ohayo Inoue… »

En la voyant le regarder de cette manière, Ichigo sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Etait-ce par honte de la faire s'inquiéter inutilement ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était adorable ? Il sentit alors quelque chose de doux se poser sur son front :

« Kurosaki-kun, tu es tout rouge, est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ? »

Dès qu'elle rompit le contact physique, Ichigo reprit ses esprits et décida de commencer à jouer son rôle de malade.

« Kof-Kof… Ne t'inquiète pas Inoue, c'est juste un petit rhume. Demain, ce sera passé ! »

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu protester, Ochi-sensei entra dans la salle de classe et réclama qu'on regagne sa place. Par chance, elle semblait d'assez bonne humeur pour consentir à ce qu'Ichigo garde son bonnet en classe.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Pendant toute la matinée, Orihime ne parvint pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ses notes. Elle avait une impression bizarre en ce qui concernait Ichigo. Il n'était pas le genre à s'exprimer ouvertement sur ses propres problèmes, et qu'il ne se plaigne pas devant elle lorsqu'il était malade était son comportement normal. Mais il y avait cette impression qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose à tout prix.

A partir d'un moment, elle remarqua que le garçon de ses pensées, accessoirement assis devant elle, se grattait souvent la tête, essayait d'atteindre son cuire chevelu sous son bonnet tout en le relevant le moins possible. Il avait l'air de plus en plus agité.

En effet, dès que la cloche qui annonçait le temps de midi sonna, Ichigo sortit quelque peu précipitamment mais pas assez pour que tout autre qu'Orihime ne le remarque. Bafouillant une excuse à Tatsuki comme quoi elle devait aller aux toilettes, la jeune fille se mit à la recherche de son ami à la crinière orange.

Comme elle l'avait déjà prouvé, la jeune rousse était parfaitement capable de retrouver Ichigo à l'odeur. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer son parfum à la sortie de l'école, cela la mena dans un petit bois alentour. Elle su qu'elle l'avait retrouvé quand elle entendit sa voix profonde :

« Aaaarg ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça démange à ce point ! Ca gratte, ça gratte ! »

« Anooo… Kurosaki-kun ? »

« WAAAH ! I-Inoue, tu m'as fait peur ! »

En entendant la gentille voix de son amie, Ichigo – qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la démangeaison que lui procurait ses nouvelles oreilles – avait une pirouette ultra-rapide tout en replaçant son bonnet du mieux qu'il le put.

Orihime était là, devant lui à le regarder d'un air confus. Son regard fut tout d'abord attiré par le bonnet posé de travers sur la tête d'Ichigo. Se concentrant ensuite sur l'expression « d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac » qu'il arborait, elle reprit son air inquiet du matin-même :

« Kurosaki-kun… es-tu vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? »

Ils n'en étaient encore qu'à la mi-journée et Ichigo n'en pouvait déjà plus de devoir cacher ses petits soucis félins. Devant un regard comme celui que lui offrait sa jolie camarade de classe, c'était vraiment dur de ne pas craquer. Mais il fallait qu'il tienne au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu Urahara.

« Bien-sûr que tout va bien, Inoue ! C'est juste un petit rhume de rien du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement joyeux, détournant le regard.

Devant l'absence évidente de réponse, le jeune homme regarda à nouveau Orihime et remarqua de suite que l'attention de cette dernière était concentrée sur quelque chose derrière lui. Tournant légèrement les yeux vers l'endroit précis où son amie posait les siens, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une longue queue assortie à son nouvel appareil auditif.

« Et merde… »

* * *

_Un petit commentaire ? Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus vraiment eu envie d'écrire… ça fait du bien_


	2. Wow

_Et voici la suite et fin de cette petite histoire ^^ Merci à Mononoka et Eldar-Melda pour leurs sympathiques reviews _

* * *

**Wow…**

* * *

Orihime avait l'air médusée.

'_Est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?'_

« Ku-… Kurosaki-kun ? Dis-moi, est-ce que les Aliens ont aussi envahi ton cerveau et te font croire que tu as une… une… euh… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Une queue de chat… » lui répondit le garçon embarrassé en marmonnant.

« E-euh oui… »

« Et bien figures-toi que j'aurais vraiment préférer que ce soient les Aliens… » soupira-t-il.

En lui voyant tout-à-coup une expression découragée, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur lui.

'_Ca ne sert plus à rien de les cacher maintenant…' _se dit Ichigo en levant la main vers le sommet de sa tête.

Soupirant à nouveau, il enleva son bonnet pour découvrir ses étranges oreilles. Mais la réaction de son amie ne fut pas du tout la même que précédemment. Sa bouche formait un « o » parfait, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et des petites rougeurs venaient colorer ses joues.

« Kawai… » murmura-t-elle, fascinée.

« 'K-Kawai' ? » s'exclama le fils Kurosaki, sa fierté masculine quelque peu blessée.

Et ce qui suivit ne l'étonna que plus. Comme hypnotisée, Orihime tendait doucement la main vers le visage du jeune homme. Mais elle la ramena aussitôt vers elle quand elle croisa malencontreusement le regard confus d'Ichigo.

'_Ah, c'est tellement tentant… Mais il faut que j'arrive à me contenir ! Il risque d'être fâché si je fais ça…' _pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Posant à nouveau les yeux sur les duvets orangés qui ornaient maintenant la tête de son camarade de classe, elle ne put résister plus longtemps :

« Est-ce que je peux les toucher ? » osa-t-elle demander d'une toute petite voix en baissant la tête.

« HAAA ? » rougit le garçon.

« O-Oh, juste une toute petite seconde… Juste pour sentir comment c'est… »

Devant cet air à moitié gêné et à moitié suppliant, le shinigami remplaçant se dit qu'après tout… Quel mal cela pourrait-il bien faire ? Du moment qu'elle ne risquait rien, il n'y avait pas de problème à ce qu'elle le touche… non ? Ichigo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et s'assit sur une souche voisine pour que ses oreilles soient accessibles à la petite rousse. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire gêné quand il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher.

Orihime, étant dans une sorte de transe, ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de se qu'elle faisait. Aussi ressentit-elle un léger frisson quand elle glissa délicatement sa main dans cette crinière flamboyante qu'elle admirait tant. A ces douces sensations, de très légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du garçon. Rougeurs qui prirent une teinte plus foncée lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de sa compagne atteindre leur objectif.

C'était… wow ! Ichigo se laissa transporter par la caresse, les yeux fermés. Quand la jeune fille passa une seconde main dans sa toison, il ne pu plus se contenir. Il gémit de plaisir. A cette expression gutturale, Orihime battit des paupières et se prit à observer, émerveillée, le garçon de se rêves réagir à l'affection donnée en ronronnant. C'est alors qu'elle sentit comme une étrange chaleur grimper en elle, pour être directement suivie d'un frisson la parcourant des pieds à la tête.

Le shinigami remplaçant sembla alors se réveiller, privé du doux frottement de doigts de son amie. Mais c'est la vue qui l'accueillit qui mit définitivement fin à son état de somnolence passagère et le fit se redresser.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait Inoue Orihime, plus adorable que jamais. En effet, elle arborait à présent une touffe de poils auburn de chaque côté de la tête. Et une longue queue ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer en dessinant de petits cercles dans les airs.

« I-Inoue ! Oh non ! J'ai du te-te… te contaminer! Aaaarg, je suis vraiment désolé ! Il faut toujours que je t'embarque dans mes problèmes ! Mais c'est pas vrai… »

La jeune fille, qui depuis le début des évènements était aux abonnés absents, revint enfin à la réalité en entendant son ami se blâmer. Cela lui causa de retrouver son visage inquiet de plus tôt :

« Kurosaki-kun ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du te demander quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant… » ajouta-t-elle, les joues roses.

Ichigo s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de la faire s'inquiéter à son sujet.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave… J'ai toujours aimé les chats ! Ils sont si mignons ! Tu sais, je rêvais d'en avoir un quand j'étais petite- »

Pendant qu'elle se lançait dans un discours effréné, le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait comme un picotement au bout des doigts. Ça le démangeait. Il avait envie, à son tour, de toucher ces petites choses toutes douces qui leur servaient dorénavant d'oreilles. Il voulait voir si elle réagirait comme lui… Il l'espérait…

La petite rousse mit fin à son exposé sur les conséquences d'avoir à la fois un chat, un chien et une souris dans la même pièce quand elle s'aperçut que l'attention du garçon était portée au dessus d'elle.

Aussi, rougit-elle d'anticipation quand elle vit la grande main d'Ichigo se tendre vers sa longue chevelure. Et ce qu'elle ressentit fut au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, tellement elle avait attendu un moment comme celui-là. Un moment où il ferait attention à elle, un moment où il la toucherait.

Dans un élan de bonheur, elle se colla tout contre lui et chercha à enfuir son nez toujours plus loin dans l'uniforme de son partenaire. Ce dernier se prêta volontiers à ces démonstrations d'affection. Reculant en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber le trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il se rassit sur la souche tout en positionnant Orihime sur ses genoux.

Leurs queues vinrent naturellement se trouver l'une l'autre, jouant, se frôlant, s'entremêlant. Les deux jeunes gens se taquinaient, comme dans une parade amoureuse. Ils étaient maintenant enlacés, l'un entourant la taille de l'autre de ses bras tandis que l'autre enserrait le cou de son ami. Leurs fronts, leurs nez, leurs joues s'effleuraient, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produisit.

D'abord un frottement, ensuite une légère pression et ils se perdirent dans ce qui était leur premier baiser.

« Kurosaki-kun… » murmura Orihime en se séparant délicatement de lui.

« Inoue… euh… je ne sais pas vraiment c- »

Le début de bafouillage d'Ichigo fut interrompu par la main de sa compagne, lui intimant de se taire.

'_Ca y est… Il est temps que je parle… Désolée Kurosaki-kun, mais je ne peux plus te cacher mes sentiments… Il est tant que je te dise…' _fut la décision de la jeune fille.

Rayonnante de sincérité, la jeune princesse sourit tendrement et avoua enfin :

« Kurosaki-kun… Je t'aime »

Tout ce qui entourait le jeune homme eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus éclairé, plus ensoleillé. Plus particulièrement la demoiselle aux grands yeux gris dont les lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sourit. Il était heureux. Des années qu'un tel sentiment de plénitude ne l'avait pas envahi. Regardant amoureusement sa nouvelle raison de vivre, Ichigo s'apprêta à l'embrasser à nouveau-

« Orihimeeee ! » se fit entendre la voix énergique de Tatsuki.

Pris d'une soudaine panique, les deux élèves égarés se séparèrent juste à temps :

« Ah ! Et bien c'est là que tu te cachais… Oh… » fit-elle en remarquant son ami d'enfance appuyé contre un arbre, les joues encore rouges de ses dernières révélations.

En remarquant l'œil observateur de sa meilleure amie, Orihime se rappela un détail :

'_Oh non ! Elle va les voir !'_

Mais tout aussitôt, un sourire lourd de sous-entendus se dessina sur les lèvres de la judoka et celle-ci ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux, cachés ici… Mais j'espère que ça a été instructif ! »

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil à ses camarades de classe, elle leur fit signe de ne pas trainer pour retourner en cours.

Interloqués par le manque de réaction de Tatsuki, les deux adolescents restés seuls se regardèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'ils comprirent pourquoi leur amie n'avait rien dit :

Tout ce qui pouvait indiquer qu'ils avaient eut une quelconque ressemblance avec la race féline avait disparu aussi subitement que c'était apparu.

« Je propose qu'on ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant que tout est redevenu comme avant… » suggéra Ichigo, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

« Comme… avant… ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille, déçue.

Mais la déception fit vite place à la surprise quand une main large pris la sienne. Levant les yeux timidement, elle croisa ceux chocolat de son premier amour.

« Et bien, plus tout-à-fait comme avant… » susurra le héros avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa princesse.

~~~ 0000 ~~~

Dans une échoppe pas très loin de là, un homme tout de vert vêtu, un bol de ramen à la main, eut une impression bizarre :

« Comme c'est étrange, j'ai dans l'idée que je viens de passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant… »

« Kisuke ! Dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim ! »

« Tout de suite Yoruichi-san ! »

* * *

_Héhé je suis désolée, j'ai encore du progrès à faire en ce qui concerne les fins en général je pense… Enfin j'avais surtout envie d'essayer de décrire des sensations particulières… (l'idée me venant du fait de la découverte par deux garçons que je suis chatouilleuse ^^')_

_Et puis, un IchiHime en plus, ça vaut la peine ! (j'adore Rukia mais je préfère de loin qu'elle finisse avec Renji __ )_


End file.
